Ídol y Blogger
by Haruki-sou
Summary: ¡envía tu oc! ¿has alguna vez oído la historia de amor entre una blogger y un ídol?, ¿no? ... Aiyukki es la nueva hermana Asahina, de quince años de edad, algo tímida, divertida, dulce y enamorada del que se encuentra al otro lado de la televisión. Fuuto Asahina, el egocéntrico, arrogante y sádico ídolo de la gran familia, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de otra que no fuera Ema.
1. Chapter 1

-Ella solo traerá problema- dijo el pelirrojo algo enfadado.

-no lo tomes a mal Yuusuke, solo tiene quince años- le respondió uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-tch- respondió simplemente y se sentó en el sofá, en la mesa de centro habían unos dulces del cual Wataru, el hermano más pequeño, trataba de robar para comer si no fuera por la mirada negativa de su hermano mayor Masoami.

sobre la mesa había un celular, de color blanco y se podía distinguir una foto de una chica de al menos ocho-nueve años de edad.

-¿como dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó el segundo hermano más pequeño Fuuto, el ídolo que estaba en un indefinido tiempo de descanso.

- Asahina Aiyukki- respondió Masoami, mirando el celular donde se encontraba la foto de ella.

tenía el cabello ondulado y atado en dos moños altos dejando caer su flequillo marrón, tenía unos ojos miel, y piel blanca con mejillas sonrojadas, traía entre sus manos oso de peluche blanco.

-¿cuantos años tiene?- preguntó Ema sonriendo.

-según la foto creo que la misma de Wataru- dijo el hermano mayor.

la chica sonrió ampliamente una nueva hermana y no solo eso, si no que era pequeña, sería la emrana mayor de una muchachita, le enseñaría todo sobre la vida esas cosas rondaban por la cabeza de Ema.

Se escuchó el timbre de la gran casa y Wataru corrió rápidamente.

-¡Wataru!- Masoami dejó el teléfono y corrió tras el pequeño.

-¡mamá!- el niño salió a abrazar a su madre que lo recibió, los padres Asahina se encontraban afuera del gran automóvil que venía seguido de un camión de mudanza.

-¿y para mi no hay abrazos?-dijo Rintaru, el nuevo padre.

-lo siento Rintaru-sama- dijo triste Wataru.

-oh pequeño- Rintaru tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y a elevarlo, el pequeño reía mucho.

Masoami, junto con Ema salieron, Ema abrazó a su madre y a su padre.

-que alto estas Masoami- le susurró Rintaru a su hijastro del cual este solo sonrió.

-Yukki, querida... puedes salir- la mdre de cabellos rubios abrió la puerta y de esta salió una chica muy bonita.

Ema y Masoami se miraron confundidos.

-¿Yukki?- preguntó Ema en tono muy bajo, la chica de la foto era totalmente más grande que ella.

esta tenía la mismas características, solo que la edad y la altura era otra.

la chica sorprendida por las miradas se sonrojo y se apegó a su madre.

suspiró y dijo:

- cuiden de mi por favor...- levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres hermanos Asahina sonriendo.

* * *

adasdasaddasad recien se me ocurrió esta historia, esto sería como un prólogo, luego los grandes capítulos ewe

comenten pliss... reviews.

si quieren pueden enviar un oc ( es opcional)


	2. Chapter 2

Asunto: Un nuevo hogar

El orfanato no era tan mal, cuando lo describen en los libros y las películas, no sufro ningún aspecto como los que piensa la gente con familia, no, el orfanato es un lugar donde, vive un niño, un niño sin hogar, un lugar donde todos somos amigos, tal vez estén esas personas que no se apeguen muchos pero está bien, a comparación de los "otros orfanatos" ficticios.

El punto es que mañana me mudaré a mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva familia, solo mis padres y yo, será grandioso, espero.

Espero que nos encontremos la próxima semana en la junta mensual, eh comprado mis boletos con mis ahorros y espero verles allí, estoy emocionada por qué allí conoceré a mis verdaderos amigos, a ustedes, además que mejor que un concierto de música justo allí, con los cantantes que amo, como Egoist*, Vocaloid, Yousei Teikoku, Rie Kugimiya, Yui Horie, Eri Kitamura y en especial mis favorito Asakura Fuuto y Mukami Kou*

nos leemos luego

Con amor Ai 3

cerró la ventana de las computadoras públicas y se levantó del asiento, caminó hacia el hombre de cabello negro y grandes lentes y le pagó el dinero.

-adiós Rei- dijo la chica y el hombre le sonrió a modo de despedida, estaba lloviendo así que la chica, abrió su paraguas rosa con corazones, y salió de la tienda, también había gente allí caminando, bajo sus paraguas, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi de vuelta al orfanato así que se decidió a caminar, "hubiera traído la bicicleta" pensó Yukki, cuando miró a unos ciclistas allí.

Tomó el telefono celular que le había regalado su futura madre Miwa y puso su canción favorita de egoist.

So, everything that makes whole

ima kimi ni sasageyou

i´m Yours.

...

realmente le gustaba esa canción, y no podía evitar tararear cada vez que la escuchaba con sus audífonos rosa, vestía, unos shorts celestes, una camiseta rasada con pintas blancas y un gorro para el sol negro, también traía una bolsa amarilla y su cabello suelto.

Aiyukki Asako era muy hermosa, eso sus amigos no lo dudaban, no tenía amigas, si no amigos, que siempre la seguían, se hartó de eso cuando no pudo más y creó su blog, donde no tenía que ser hermosa o fea para hacer buenos amigos.

Aiyukki también tenía una personalidad muy sumisa, y callada, nunca trataba de resaltar y era un libros sin abrir lleno de misterios.

la chica llegó al orfanato y entró no era un lugar frío y cruel, si no grande, lleno de flores un gran roble, donde se posaban dos columpios y un estaque con peces y el gran edificio ya algo viejo de color turquesa.

la chica distinguió a lo lejos a "sus hermanos"* en especial a Hikaru y Hiina Hassai. Eran mellizos de cabello rubio y ojos celeste de muy buena actitud, a su lado una pequeña americana de cabello negro y piel bronceada, su nombre era Alison Blustrode.

la puerta se abrió y salieron dos niños de su edad, Tedd un ingles y Koufe, el primero era de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes y el segundo cabello negro azabache y ojos purpura, Koufe traía una pelota de fútbol

-Hola Yukki- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-buenos días- respondió ella entrando, pero sintió un apretón leve en su mano era Tedd.

-Ai- se enrojeció haciendo que Yukki también lo hiciera- yo... ¡quieres ir a dar un paseo en la tarde!- la chica se sobresaltó y sus mejillas parecían dos tomates.

-yo... yo no puedo... hoy es mi última entrevista de padres, discúlpame- el chico bajo la mirada y al subirla sonrió tristemente y soltó su mano

-no hay problema, tal vez otro día- dijo y Ai sonrió.

-claro- dijo y empezó a caminar a su habitación

Esa tarde la recordaba perfectamente cuando uno de sus amigos se había proporcionado a invitarla otra vez a pasear.

miraba con tristeza la pantalla de su celular tratando de recordar cuando sacaron esa foto, donde salían Tedd, kouf, los mellizos, a americana y Saharan, su mejor amigo, que traía posada en su cabeza una gorra de béisbol.

-Aiyukki querida- escuchó a su nueva madre y bajó,no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían bajado sus padres y allí vio a tres personas totalmente desconocidas.

* * *

algo corto, pero se los compensaré envíen sus oc por privado plis.

nombre:

Apellido:

pareja:

gustos:

años: (tiene que ser la misma que Ai, es decir entre 13, 14 o 15)

disgustos:

breve historia:

adiossss!


	3. Chapter 3

Había pasado más o menos una hora cuando llegó Ai a la gran residencia, se encontraba en una pose como si estuviera apunto de correr, toda ella estaba mojada y sus piernas estaban temblando, del frío a causa de estar mojada.

-¡a tu cuarto!-

-pero mamá ...-

-¡AHORA!-

Ema se fue rápidamente a buscar unas cuantas toallas para Ai que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba con terror su celular (muy viejo) que al parecer todo mojado no daba señales de vida.

-no- lloriqueo cuando abrió la batería y cayó un chorro de agua, habían unas flores en el suelo y en su cabeza.

Ema llegó con dos toallas blancas y la tapó.

-no- repitió la chica mientras Miwa se acercaba a ella.

-oh, linda, perdón por eso… el normalmente no es así- carraspeó a su esposo que se acercó- Masaomi llevadla a su habitación por favor, y tu también Ema…. si no es mucha la molestia- ambos asintieron y llevaron a la chica al elevador.

-¿porque Fuu-tan haría eso mamá?- dijo Wataru mirando a su madre.

-no lo sé, cariño- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, del cual estaba un poco mojado por las chispas que salpicaron.

Ai pensó, hace tan solo dos horas estaba totalmente seca, mientras comentaba su celular la nueva canción de Kou Mukami, cuando vió… a su mayor ídolo o eso creyó, mirando por la ventana.

con tan solo verlo empezó a chillar de la emoción y enrojecer rápidamente mientras sacaba su celular y ponía la cámara, y allí fue cuando sintió como el agua caía en su cuerpo, su más grande ídolo le había tirado el jarrón de agua, matando tanto su orgullo como su celular.

el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso. Ema fue la primera en salir de allí tirando la mano de su nueva hermana, Masaomi la siguió sacando de su bolsillo una llave.

-este es tu cuarto- dijo Ema mirando sonriente a Ai que había dejado de temblar.

el cuarto de Ai, era grande, de colores claros y un techo de colores, un gran ventanal y los muebles.

-arriba está el baño, si te quieres duchar- dijo ma sonriendo entregándole a Yuuki una bandeja con toallas y jabones de diferentes colores.

-cuando vuelvas hablaremos sobre tu ingreso a Hinode High School- dijo Masaomi y la chica asintió, con tristeza dejando su ya inútil celular en su escritorio.

salió de la habitación siguió las instrucciones que le había dado Ema hace unos instantes, subir a la izquierda, la primera puerta.

entró con cuidado y se duchó, al terminar vestía una camisa blanca muy simple y unos pantalones negros, con unos tenis viejos.

salió del baño con la mirada en el suelo, y bajó las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Aiyukki- Ema llamó a su hermana menor desde la puerta, Ai la siguió y puso su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

-¿si?- preguntó la chica sonriendo tristemente.

-este es tu horario- dijo Masaomi desde la puerta de entrada, entregándole una hoja de papel fino.

hablaron un momento sobre la escuela de Ai explicando cada detalle y que mañana era su primer día de escuela.

Masaomi se había ido y Ema estaba tratando de animar un poco a Ai, que se veía realmente deprimida.

-¿te haría sentir bien una cervez de mantequilla sin alcohol?*- Ai la miró sorprendida y asintió rápidamente.

y mientras Ema se iba a cocinar Ai tomó su celular pero luego lo dejó caer al suelo al ver que estaba muerto.

Saita no no hana yo aa douka oshiete

o-kure

empezó a cantar la canción mirando por la ventana, si no tenía celular para escuchar música entonces la cantaría

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte arasou no

deshou

su voz retumbaba por toda la habitación, su voz ya no eran murmullos sino cantos más fuertes.

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte arasou no

deshou

Rin to saku hana yo soko kara nani ga

mieru

el viento chocaba contra su rostro débilmente

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto dekinai no

deshou

Ame ga sugite natsu wa ao o utsushita

hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta watashi no mae de nani…

la chica dejó de cantar en medio de la canción cuando sintió un pequeño sonido desde la entrada. "seguro es Ema" pensó, pero nadie atravesó la puerta, si no que se escuchó un gran sonido y alguien gritando.

la chica salió corriendo y bajó las escaleras y vio como Ema estaba en el suelo con leche sobre su cuerpo.

-perdón- sonrió Ema levantándose- oh no-

-¿qué sucede? ¡OH!- Miwa apareció de repente (Miwa salvaje aparece lol) y mira a Ema.

-Ema querida…- cubre su boca- ve a ducharte yo u Ai limpiaremos esto. dijo mientras Yuuki asentía.

Cuando Ema se fue Miwa y Yukki empezaron a limpiar-

-¿qué es ese olor?- preguntó Miwa.

-caramelo quemado- dijo Ai algo asustado y apagando la olla caliente con una consistencia oscura y de olor horrible*.

-yo lo lavaré- dijo Miwa poniéndose unos guantes de goma y lavandolo.

-yo haré otro- dijo Aiyukki sacando una nueva olla, más pequeña que la anterior.

empezó a juntar los ingredientes y empezó a cocinar, Aiyukki cocinaba bien cocinaba para los niños del orfanato a veces.

el líquido se tornó de un color beige y un olor muy dulce que atrajo más de a uno de sus hermanos, incluyendo a Wataru que corría por allí.

Al terminar Ai depositó el delicioso líquido sobre unos vasos que muchos toman.

y dejaron unos cuantos vasos por si acaso.

al rato llegó Ema y tomando con mucha alegría su vaso de cervez de mantequilla sin alcohol.

-¡Vamos al circo!-

-no Wataru- Dijo Masaomi con una mirada triste- hoy no-

-no Masaomi, yo y tu padre saldremos un rato podrías llevarse a los demás al circo.

Masaomi miró algo incomodo la situación pero asintió.

-¿que circo Wataru?-

el chico mostró un folleto de muchos colores.

-¿el arca de... noé?*- preguntó Masaomi y dirigió sus ojos hacia los horarios-la próxima función es en dos horas-

-será divertido- dijeron Ema y Ai al mismo tiempo haciendo sonreír a Miwa.

-debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde-

la gente estaba amontonada mirando los mini espectáculos, de malabarista de pelotas coloridas o comprando comida.

especialmente los Asahina que traían muchos golosinas especialmente Wataru y Ai.

la noche estaba cayendo ya, mujeres dando globos, Fuuto daba suspiros cada cierto tiempo, al igual que Yusuke, pero Fuuto traía una capucha, solo por precaución.

Masaomi, Wataru y Yusuke consiguieron globos con forma de estrella, Ai de corazón mientras que Fuuto y Ukyo de círculo.

entraron a la gran carpa oscura iluminada con grandes iluminaciones de araña* de color dorada rodeando el centro y sosteniendo la carpa habían seis cilindros muy altos con rombos y cuadrados de tonalidades moradas.

los hermanos se sentaron en la misma fila y esperaron el show.

las luces se apagan de a poco y…

-¡Ladies and Gentlemen!- un hombre de ropajes de circo antiguo apareció bajo la iluminación de de un foco escondido, en el centro de la carpa-¡Señoras y Señores!, ¡bienvenidos al circo de El arca de Noé!-eh hizo una reverencia- Yo soy Joker*. Por favor no olviden mi nombre- el hombre pelirrojo empezó a hacer malabares con una mano artificial similar a una de calavera hizo otra reverencia y dejó caer las pelotas coloridas en su cabeza pelirroja. sacó una pelota azul de su boca y la hizo desaparecer de su mano.

-wow- exclamó Wataru y muchas personas más.

-¡Este circo está lleno de actuaciones hechas para entretenerlos!- extendió sus brazos y caro figuras no iluminadas aparecieron detrás de este. y dos figuras pequeñas se sostuvieron en el aire como un columpio-¡Ahora demos espacio al llamativo, Jumbo el escupefuego!, que se abra el telón del espectáculo del siglo- y una gran figura apareció detrás captando todas las miradas. mientras las figuras y Joker salían del centro, y este libera una gran nube de fuego rojo, que iluminaron toda la carpa haciendo que muchos se impresionaran y empezaba una música de fondo.

-Empezamos con los trapecistas sincronizados a la perfección- las figuras que antes estaban elevadas se iluminaros dejando ver a dos niños, una niña y un niño, él de ropajes parecidas a las de Peter pan y ella con un vestido grande rosa, empezaron a saltar entre los cables del circo si caer sorprendiendo a muchos.-¡Peter y Wendy!-

-¡siempre da al blanco, el lanzador de cuchillos que nunca falla- se veía una gran ruleta con una hermosa mujer girando en el centro mientras unos cuchillos se incrustaban peligrosamente en la ruleta.¡Dagger!*-

-y ahora- con una voz misteriosa-tenemos al extraño hombre serpiente, ¡Snake! con su magnífica danza- un hombre con muchas serpientes enrolladas en su cuerpo empezó a moverse con delicadeza, poniendo las puntas a muchos.

-a continuación miren hacia arriba- Joker apuntó con educación a la cuerda de vida o muerte donde una bella mujer de blanco encaminaba a la muerte segura- ¡El funambulismo a vida o muerte! ¡de nuestra princesa! ¡Doll!- la bella dama hacía grandes volteretas sosteniendo aún su paraguas blanco adornado con rosas blancas

-¡Y para terminar! (n/a: al fin :´3), ¡la estrella del circo aquí esta la domadora de bestias!- una mujer muy hermosa y llamativa controlaba al gran tigre que parecía hechizado por esta*, el tigre se sentó de cuatro patas y aulló, mientras la hermosa mujer ponía delicadamente una de sus piernas sobre el animal mostrando control dominante-¡BEAST!... para esta actuación, nos gustaría contar con alguien del público- dijo Joker -¿nadie?¿algún valiente voluntario?-

muchas manos se elevaron en el aire, incluyendo la de Wataru que había dejado todas sus golosinas y cosas en el regazo de Masaomi.

-¡YO! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo!- empezó Wataru elevando sus manos llamando la atención de Joker que sonrió ampliamente al igual que Beast.-¡yo quiero!- las luces se apagaron y empezaron a rodar por todo el público, Ai miraba con emoción a Wataru. y De pronto las luces pararon.

entonces se iluminó.

-¡ese hombre de allí!- las luces estaban bajo Masaomi que había palidecido rápidamente y tragó duro mirando con terror a Wataru, se levantó dejando todo sobre el regazo de Ukyo.

-nooo- chilló Wataru sobre Ukyo sacando unas risas de Fuuto.

Masaomi nerviosamente se dirigió a Joker- sígame- dijo Joker tomando a Masaomi de la muñeca.

Beast miró al tigre y lo llevó a Masaomi que se encontraba sentado junto a Joker.

-¡Ahora!- Masaomi se levantó y tomó un palo de metal, ahora con un cinturón en sus caderas empezó a seguir a Masaomi saltando obstáculos.

luego de un rato, Masaomi volvió a Joker pero antes de llegar el tigre se le abalanzó y lo mantuvo allí.

Ema sonrió por el cariño del tigre y el posible enamoramiento de este, sacando muchas risas al público.

-pensé que nunca me la lograría sacar de encima- dijo Masaomi aturdido ya fuera del circo.

Wataru habia conseguido de alguna forma sacarse una foto con el tigre de Beast y conseguido muchos dulce.

-se hace tarde será mejor que nos encaminamos casa, al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

y para mañana empezar un día escolar.

* * *

_hasta aquí y ¿qué os pareció esta historia?_

_ahora los *_

_el cap anterior se me olvidaron poner algunos entonces aquí van:_

_*egoist: banda sonora para Guilty Crown, interpretado oficialmente por Supercell_

_*Kou Mukami: personaje secundario y exclusivo del juego otome Diabolik Lovers more blood es un Idol en el juego y también un vampiro, es el idol favorito de Ai_

_*a sus "hermanos": se refiere metafóricamente a que ella trata a todos los niños del orfanato como sus hermanos, mayores y menores._

_los de este cap._

_*cerveza de mantequilla sin alcohol: delicioso líquido caliente exclusivo del libro harry potter y ahora cérvido en starbucks estados unidos, estaba recién tomando una taza de cervez de mantequilla sin alcohol, que hice yo, la receta la podeis encontrar en youtube._

_*consistencia oscura y de olor horrible_

_*¿el arca de... noé?: tercera temporada de Kuroshitsuji la puede ver en internet está muy interesante!_

_*grandes iluminaciones de araña: colgantes en forma de araña, como las de las mansiones victorianas_

_*Yo soy Joker: __**todos los derechos reservados, algunos personajes de Yana toboso**_

_*¡Dagger!: yo amo ese personaje_

_el show de circo lo pueden ver en internet, el segundo capítulo sub español de Kuroshitsuji: book of circus (otros lo conocen como kuroshitsuji: el arca de noé)_

_es todo por hoy, ¡espero sus Ocs.!_


End file.
